Trouble Breathing
by moomin102
Summary: Emily's crush is getting too much to bare, especially when the feelings may be returned. Emily/Ashley Summery doesn't really mean much. Just read if you like the pairing, it will pick up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I found a new love of this pairing and I get that it's far from conventional and a lot of people might not like it but thought I'd give it a shot anyway.**

* * *

><p>Everything felt a bit hazy this morning. Like when you've been drinking but not quite enough to forget about public decency. My vision even seemed to have a fuzziness about it. I shrugged it off and sat at the table, eating some grey goop that Coach claims can help to build stamina. In reality it only seems to help build nausea but who am I to argue.<p>

I heard heels clicking and felt my body momentarily buzz, the same as it does every morning, before the object of my affection came into view. Swallowing hard, I looked over her perfect body. Her knee-length skirt showed just enough of her long, toned legs and hugged her curves, making it impossible not to notice that amazing ass. A crisp white blouse clung to her figure in all the right places and I could swear that she was showing more cleavage than usual.

I managed to drag my eyes away from her barely clothed chest and slowly came up to meet the searing gaze of emerald eyes, the auburn hair perfectly framing high cheekbones, full, smirking ruby lips, and a playfully raised eyebrow. It was clear that I had been caught but I couldn't for the life of me care enough to feel embarrassed. Something about that look on her face felt like she was encouraging me, like she was daring me to continue my visual exploration of her body.

I stared helplessly, lustfully at her almost predatory expression. With an extra sway in her step, she crossed the room to the coffee pot.

_She's doing this on purpose. She has got to know she's doing this_, was all I could think while my eyes glued themselves to all the places I would never be able to touch.

"So, Emily," she turned to face me, leaning against the counter, coffee in hand and that sexy smirk still firmly in place, "Hanna's with Caleb tonight. It's just me and you."

It was a simple statement, but the tone caused my throat to clam up.

"M-mhm," was all I managed as I stood to clear the table and fill the sink, hoping for a distraction from the undeniable beauty in the room.

A minuet or so passed silently between us and though I wasn't facing her I could tell she was watching me. I knew she was coming closer. I could smell her perfume. I busied my hands with the dishes as I tried to ignore my pounding heart's plea to just pull her closer right now.

_It's ok. Anyone would be turned on if they saw her like this_, I tried to justify to myself, but who was I kidding. _No! This is Hanna's mom. Stop it, Emily! Just_…

I was dragged from my thoughts by strong hands firmly on my hips, pulling me back against her. I let out a shallow gasp at the sudden contact then instantly held my breath as her mouth came impossibly close to my ear.

"I was thinking," she husked, leaving her lips parted to breathe hot air across my already tingling skin. "We could always find something to do. Just the two of us," her left hand slowly, painfully slowly, edged under the hem of my shirt, "In this big, empty house. Alone. All night." Her slender fingers ghosted over my abs. I felt every muscle quake under her touch. My senses were completely filled by this enchanting woman. All I could focus on was the crazy sensation of her enveloping me and the tightening feeling that it was causing low in my own body. I finally released my breath in a low moan as her tongue traced the shell of my ear before catching it between her teeth.

A floorboard creaked from upstairs and snapped me out of my ignorance. I spun in the older woman's arms, a look of alarm certainly accompanied my flushed cheeks. "Hanna. She'd hate me," I spoke, not really wanting to end this but feeling the need to at least try to be concerned for my best friend's feelings.

I was hoisted up on the counter before I knew what was happening and soft yet demanding lips seemed to be attacking every inch of my neck. She pushed herself between my spread legs and I was powerless again. I did nothing but draw her close, gasping out her name. I could feel her smile against my pulse point and then kiss her way back to my ear.

She opened her mouth to speak but I didn't understand her. So she spoke louder. And louder. And what the hell was that shrill noise coming from her?

* * *

><p>"Shit!" I hit the floor with a loud bang.<p>

"Jesus Christ, Emily. Turn your damn alarm off." I frantically looked around.

I was in a heap on mine and Hanna's bedroom floor with a very disorientated blonde glaring at me from her bed. Mumbling an apology, I reached up to the nightstand to shut off the real source of the shrill noise.

Recovering from my shock awakening, I got to my feet and gathered my clothes for the day, thankful that Hanna was now completely hidden back under her sheets and couldn't see my reddened face. This wasn't the first time that I had a dream about Ashley Marin; far from it. That didn't make it any easier to face my best friend the morning after a particularly heated one though. I always felt like if she looked hard enough she would see my guilt.

Though I could tell from the light snoring that Hanna was already asleep again, it felt wrong just being in the same room as the girl when I had just being mentally defiling her mother. Ok so her mother was defiling me but either way I had to leave.

I bolted out of the bedroom and immediately regretted rushing as I collided hard with the other occupant of the house. Her hands jolted out to catch my waist before I could fall over. She turned back towards the staircase chuckling softly.

"Good morning to you too, Emily," she greeted, amused. My head was whirling from that quick, innocent touch and now that sweet sound.

_God, this is getting crazy_, I thought as I stuttered, "M-morning, M-Mrs Marin. S-sorry about that."

She faced me again with a cocked eyebrow. "So I'm Mrs Marin again now?" The smile she gave me was torture. It was captivating and so very easy to become addicted to, which in my situation was trouble in itself. But it was also friendly. One of the most genuine smiles I had ever seen, being offered to someone she has respect for and enjoys the company of. I craved seeing that smile, but every time it stung like salt in an open wound. Knowing that I was not allowed her was one thing, but knowing that she didn't want me, that was hard.

I chose to ignore my internal self-torment, what did it matter anyway, she's off limits. I sighed, "Sorry. Ashley." I turned away, "I'm getting a shower."

Without another word I disappeared into the bathroom, hoping that I could clear my head.

* * *

><p><strong>This story will be a bit of a slow burner, can't exactly rush this pairing :**

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Sorry this took so long, just never got around to typing it up for some reason :S anyway sorry again. Will try to work on that for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Emily made her way downstairs after killing much more time than she needed in the shower. The hot water had managed to soothe her aches from the fall but had done little to rid her of the image of Ashley pressed up against her. She was, however, used to dealing with this situation and the time alone had given her chance to compose herself enough to sit at the table with her crush.<p>

She took one last deep breath before stepping into the kitchen with a cheerful smile.

"Early start today, Ashley?" she asked with mock comfort as she took a bowl from the cupboard and began making her recommended breakfast of slime.

"Yeah. Got some meeting or other to prepare for. What about you?"

Emily beamed as she took a seat across from the redhead at the table. "I'm getting back on the team."

The teen watched while the whole of Ashley's face lit up, "Emily, that's brilliant. When do you start?"

"Well, I have to try out with the newbies on Friday and prove I'm still up to it. But if they're impressed I start on Monday. Then I just have to stay out of trouble." Neither of them could stop smiling as Emily shovelled glob after glob into her mouth.

"So I take it that's why you're eating that stuff again?" Ashley scrunched her nose, nodding toward the bowl. Emily's expression softened, going from an excited, wide grin to a calm, sweet smile.

_She looks so cute when she pulls that face_, she allowed herself to think before replying, "Yeah. Coach thinks I need to improve my stamina."

Ashley scoffed, "Ignore her. I know that with your stamina, I definitely wouldn't say no." As soon as the words were said, Emily choked on her food and began to splutter as Ashley's own eyes widened to about twice their natural size. "I…Uh…" She blushed brightly as the brunette continues to cough, looking off to the side. "I…I meant to you getting on the team. Uh…that came out really badly," she managed to ramble out, still staring in shock at an almost recovered but very uncomfortable Emily.

Emily finally looked up with an awkward smile, clearing her harassed throat. "I know what you meant. I guess it's just too early for me to handle innuendoes."

If possible, Ashley turned an even darker shade of red and fixed her eyed to the table. "I…I really didn't..."

Emily had to laugh as how jittery the woman had become. "Stop, ok," she giggled, reaching over the table to touch her hand reassuringly, trying to ignore the warmth that the simple contact caused in her own chest. "We all say dumb things sometimes. Hanna's like the queen of stupid comments. I guess she just inherited the throne, eh?"

Ashley chuckled before raising her head again, already falling into that comfort that Emily seems to exude. "Certainly seems that way."

Seeing her visibly relax, Emily removed her hand and stood from the table. Deciding it would be a good idea to take her mind off of her tingling skin, she collected the dirty dishes and began filling the sink.

"Well," Ashley spoke, getting to her feet and shrugging on her suit jacket, "now that I've successfully made myself look and feel like a child, I'm gonna go to work. Try to preserve some of my maturity."

With her back to the older woman, Emily smirked a little. She loved the way Ashley spoke. The way her playful yet proper personality came across in her words and the way her tone changed depending on who she was talking to. It let Emily know that she was one of the special ones. She admired how just a few words from the woman could make her feel like there was nothing she couldn't say around her, yet with people she wasn't so close to, a change in tone would let them know their place. Everything about her demanded respect and there was no way she wouldn't get it. It made the brunette's pulse quicken every time she thought of it. Ashley Marin was a powerful woman.

Emily turned and offered a bright smile, "Have a good day."

"Impossible. Don't work too hard, Em," she called as she left the house.

Emily sighed, turning back to submerge her hands in the growing bubbles. She may have joked about the double entendre to her guardian but that didn't stop it stirring some feelings. It was dumb, it was childish, it was funny to look back on, but Emily did have that split second at first where she thought that maybe, just maybe, Ashley was flirting. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

"Oh, I forgot to ask."

Emily spun around, startled, almost as though the redhead may have heard her thoughts.

"Are you free tonight?"

The dream suddenly rushed back to her making her slightly dizzy. _Say no. Say no. _"Yeah. Why?" She cursed herself internally but seeing Ashley peeking around the door frame, looking so sweet, she couldn't possibly say no.

"Good. Do you feel like celebrating your success with me then? I was thinking take-out and, since Hanna won't be home, we could get some real movies instead of those chick flicks she insists on putting us through."

Emily chuckled. They both hated Hanna's taste in movies and took every chance they got to tease her about it. Ignoring the part of her brain that was replaying her dream and telling her how awful of an idea this would be for her, she nodded. "Sounds great."

"Good. See you tonight then." With a flash of her perfect teeth, Ashley was out of the door again.

The brunette waited until she heard the car start before she sat back down at the table with her head in her damp hands, postponing the dishes for a while.

She had always been a people person. Most people liked her or at least didn't dislike her and all parents, with the exception of Nick McCullers of course, were glad to have her around. She could have a friendly chat with dads and joke around with moms with ease. But it had always been different with the Marin's. She had never been comfortable with Mr Marin when he was around. They had probably said about 10 words to each other over the 10 years she and Hanna had been friends. And as for Ashley, well, somewhere over the years, that playful back and forth between them had become chemistry. They bounced off of one another, finding common ground, chatting about random things, poking fun at each other and people around them. Usually Hanna. That was how this infatuation started. And once the arrangement to live with the Marin's came to be, it took no time at all for all the talks and laughs to turn into a kind of friendship in it's own right.

Emily knew that she was fooling herself if she thought that this was just a crush. It had been a few years since it was a crush whether she'd admit it or not, and the lines had a habit of blurring between the two of them. It terrified her. Crossing the line between parent and friend was nice and innocent. This would be totally different. She desperately didn't want her mind to blur any more lines but all of her dreams and Ashley's slip of the tongue just moments ago were eating away at her composure. She knew that the older woman had meant nothing by it, but what if she started reading into things too deeply? She had already had that pang of false hope this morning, what if she made herself believe that her feelings were returned? Would she slip?

_I can't do this. I'm just torturing myself._

Her head was a mess. It had been for so long. So many thoughts were rattling around in there, screaming, trying to be heard over all the rest. There was school, family, scholarships, friends, police, a psycho stalker, as well as some still unanswered questions about Alison's death. So many problems and stresses, so much to do and so many burdens to carry. But for her, the most prominent was always this.

Every single day she tormented herself with how much she wanted Ashley and couldn't have her because of Hanna. She fooled herself with scenarios where they could work out, where her feelings were returned and embraced, where her relationship with Hanna was strengthened because she could see that her friend and mother had found someone to treat them right. She chastised herself for disrespecting both Hanna and Ashley by allowing herself to have these thoughts and feelings.

But mostly she just made herself feel sick when she was shown time and time again that Ashley didn't feel a single thing in return.

_Ok, just swim, calm down. Get to school and swim it out._ She took a slow breath. _Tonight will be nice. I just have to stay sane._

With one last steadying breath, Emily finally resumed her morning routine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'll try update more often now. Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. First off, thanks for the reviews. Glad to know people are liking this :D**

**Second, I know I said I'd try update faster but I've been working around the clock. Ive written a few chapters but it's getting the time to type them up thats a problem.  
><strong>

**Now this chapter might be disappointing, I don't know, but I like it and felt the need to introduce a strong Spemily friendship.**

**So here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Swim practice passed by far too quickly for Emily's liking. She had wanted to stay in the relaxing water all day, working her muscles until the burn took her over, but unfortunately Chemistry was now just around the corner. Pulling out everything she would need for the next hour she closed her locker with an irritated sigh, jumping when the door revealed that she wasn't alone.<p>

"Boo!" Spencer smirked.

"What the hell, Spence!" Emily snapped back. "Are you stupid? I could've had a heart attack!"

Spencer just rolled her eyes at the outburst. Her usually easy going, playful friend's unnecessary anger was a dead giveaway, to her, of her guilty conscience. "Ok, firstly, no you couldn't. Stop being so dramatic. Second, don't take your craziness out on me. And third, what did you do now?"

Her voice was as calm as always, so sure of her words, and it just proved to annoy the slightly taller girl even more. "Why do you do that? You always act like you know the ins and outs of my head. Who said that I've done anything?"

"I did," she replied, matter-of-factly. "I know you, Em. Don't even try to play dumb. We tell each other everything. You're my best friend, and that means that I know that right now you're feeling guilty for something that you didn't feel guilty about when I saw you yesterday." With her eyebrow raised, Spencer propped a hand on her hip, trying to further emphasise how easily she could read the tanned girl. "So, are you gonna stop being a moody bitch and tell me what stupid thing you did this time?"

There was a long moment of silence, both brunettes staring each other down until, finally, Emily dropped her tense shoulders with a defeated breath.

"I don't know, Spence. I dreamt about her again but I don't know. I'm used to that, y'know."

"Soooo, you didn't accidently catch her in a towel or say something crude or…"

Emily suddenly found a spot of mud on her shoe to stare intently at. "I may have agreed to a movie night with her," she practically whispered.

It may sound like nothing but, as she had said, Spencer knew Emily inside and out. They were the closest of the four friends. They knew everything about one another because, although all of the girls had each other's backs, they were the only two that were capable of putting their own views aside completely to ensure the other's happiness. They could be supportive whether they agreed or not. Aria and Hanna tried, but there was always a feeling that there was a limit to their ability to understand. The two athletes didn't have a limit. Somehow they knew that their friendship was unconditional.

That is the reason why Spencer had told Emily, and only Emily, that she was gay too. And that is also the reason why she knew that a few innocent movies would be so far from innocent in the other girl's mind.

A brief yet excruciating silence passed between them before Spencer asked, "Alone?"

Emily nodded without removing her eyes from the floor.

When she finally decided that the silence wasn't going to end of its own accord, she raised her head, only to be met with the older of the two's disappointed, knowing expression. "I know, I know. It's stupid and-"

"Damn right it's stupid," Spencer hissed. "You're spending a night alone with a woman that you have an insane crush on."

"I know," she said sadly, again looking elsewhere. She never was any good at handling others being disappointed in her.

"You're playing with fire, Emily."

"I know"

"If it gets too cosy you're gonna misinterpret things. You're gonna fuck up and everything rides on you not fucking up, Em. Like, literally everything. There's Texas and Han-"

"I know exactly what's riding on this, Spencer," she barked, snapping her head towards her stressing friend, annoyed that she seemed to have no faith in her. "I won't fuck up. It's a stupid crush."

Spencer closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she massaged her forehead, trying to put her thoughts in a sensible order. She knew that Emily had been downplaying her feelings for Mrs Marin. She had paid attention to the way she spoke of her or to her, and she had also seen the lingering looks. Every time Emily's gaze lasted a little too long, every time there was a sparkle in her eyes, showing far more than simple lust. And, though she had never told Emily, the older girl was fairly certain she had witnessed a few looks that weren't so one-sided.

But there was very little she could do. Spencer hated the idea of her friend making a fool of herself just as much as she hated the thought of Ashley returning Emily's feelings, but what could she do? Her gut told her that soon, very soon, Emily's will power would crumble, yet the swimmer refused to accept that trouble was coming. It takes an outsider to see it, and the insiders ignore it. That's just the way that matters of the heart go.

She sighed, choosing for once to relinquish control (not that she had much) and trust Emily to do the right thing. "Sorry, Em. I'm just panicking. These sorts of things have a habit of making people act crazy."

With a soft smile, she replied, "I won't act crazy."

Returning the same caring look, Spencer linked arms with her best friend. "Come on, Fields. Don't want to be late for Chem," she said enthusiastically, pulling Emily along the hall.

Emily let out a low chuckle. "Nerd."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Chemistry, for once, was something even Spencer didn't want to be in. the teacher was off ill so they had nothing to do but take notes from a text book.<p>

Emily and Spencer sat at one desk, one mindlessly doodling flowers and butterflies, the other meticulously planning how best to study for the next test. Aria sat at the desk in front of them, drumming her fingers and staring into space.

It was ten minutes in to the lesson when the door next opened and heels clicked on the linoleum floor, no one bothered to raise their heads to see who had entered though. They had all been in the school long enough and by this point everyone was well aware that a certain blonde beauty never got to first period until at least five past. She slid into the seat beside Aria without even looking towards the teacher's desk, let alone apologising.

"Where have you been?" Aria asked monotonously, not really caring but needing the conversation to dull the ache of boredom.

"With Mona. Did I miss much?" Her own question was also more of a formality than anything else.

"No, but if I have to suffer through this then you three should too," Spencer complained, looking up from her plan.

Hanna's eyes widened. "Wow. Must be bad then."

"So, what's Caleb got planned for tonight then, Han?" Aria chirped with a wide grin, ever the romantic and in need of details.

Emily groaned and dropped her head to the desk. "Don't get her started."

Cackling and shoving her roommate, Hanna retorted, "Oh you know you wanna hear it all again, Emmy."

The swimmer rolled her eyes with a smile. She had already heard every single detail about Hanna's relationship with Caleb multiple times, including about their date tonight and some other things she really wished she didn't know. They were, after all, living in what was essentially a very, very long sleepover. Hearing it all so many times got boring but that didn't mean that she wasn't ecstatic that they had all been so wrong about the boy and that he was now responsible for the huge, shit eating grin on her friends face as she informed the other two girls of what she would be up to after school.

Emily stayed tuned out, seeing Hanna's expressive face and erratic hand gestures but not hearing a single word as she thought of the three girls before her and where she would be without them.

Aria was the deep one. She always had some wise words or meaningful quote to describe every emotion ever felt. After Wilden had forced Emily to tell her friends exactly why Alison's death was hitting her the hardest, Aria had been the one to talk to her, to help her find her own way of mourning and, eventually, she helped her let go of her first love. She had never been through it, but somehow she knew exactly what Emily had needed. Aria was such a loving person that she would help anyone if she had any possible way to, but Emily felt especially indebted to her because that sweet, small girl who was mature beyond her years had given her a chance to make a life for herself. Not one centred around Alison or her death. Not one crafted to gain Ali's approval, nor one dedicated to or dictated by her memory, but one solely based on Emily's own happiness. Aria truly was an amazing human being.

Now, Spencer Hastings. That girl was Emily's rock. She was her confidant, her motivator, her jester. Words could never describe how much she meant to the younger girl. The whole group were the closest that friends could be, yet Spencer somehow managed to get closer. They had helped each other one a deeper level than they had thought possible. It was like they were under each other's skin, like they were one and the same, instead of feeling empathy they could practically feel when the other felt. They just knew one another. Emily had an idea that that was what a soul mate must feel like. After all, soul mates don't necessarily have to be a romantic thing, just two people with an inexplicable bond. They had discovered early on that their relationship would never be romantic. Though it would make sense, there just wasn't anything there. No attraction, just mutual admiration. And knowing that just made them closer. They knew that they would never cross any lines, it was almost like there were no lines there to cross, so they didn't have to hold back on being themselves together. They were the perfect friends.

Emily Fields wouldn't be who she was without Spencer Hastings. And whenever she imagined things getting ugly, she knew that the teenage genius would be by her side, defending her, protecting her, and picking her up from her shattered mess on the floor. She would be with her through all of her mistakes, through all of the pain and suffering, even if she didn't deserve anyone's help. Even if it meant Spencer herself losing Hanna.

Hanna. Hanna, Queen Bee. Hanna, who the school body either bowed down to or cowered away from. Hanna, the most sensitive soul that Emily had ever seen. The girls all knew a side to the blonde that nobody else would ever get to see, except Caleb, he'd earned that right. They knew her insecurities and how badly each one affected her. They had seen how the problems of her loved ones hurt her so much more than any of her own issues. They knew that she got the most fired up by A's presence because she was scared for others, not herself. They knew that, when Hanna loved, she loved with every fibre of her being. And Emily truly loved Hanna Marin for everything that she was.

Emily was calm and forgiving by nature, but Hanna could very easily make that seem like the biggest lie ever told. The brunette would protect her to the death without question because she had seen her at her most vulnerable and never wished to see it again. Anyone who would intentionally cause that pain would see a side to Emily that no one would think possible.

Yet here she was, herself, contemplating ways to make something that would most definitely hurt the girl happen. How could she claim to care so deeply for the blonde when her own mind was being this selfish? Her own heart was craving something that would flip Hanna's world on its head.

She was snapped from her daily self-loathing by Hanna's freshly manicured finger nails in front of her face, clicking vigorously. "Em! Em! For Christ's sake, Earth to Emily!" she said, clearly frustrated.

The swimmer shook herself out of her own little world. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Fuck me, I've been talking to you for ages. Where the hell was your head at?"

A sickly lump lodged itself in her throat as her mouth opened, seeking an answer that didn't cause her chest to constrict with guilt.

Feeling a reassuring squeeze on her thigh under the table, the athlete looked up and met the soft eyes and discrete smile of her best friend, showing her that she knew what had just happened inside her head. "If you're still worried about that essay, I could help you with it one night this week," Spencer offered, fabricating a cover for her, aiming to ease her fretting.

Emily smiled gratefully, nodding before Hanna chimed in excitedly. "Ooo, that's perfect. You can keep her company while I'm not around tonight. Stay in my bed if you like, since I'll be off making good use of another bed," she smirked.

"Um, actually," Emily started, already feeling how she had moments ago again. Spencer mentally slapped her forehead at how quickly her save had been rendered useless. "I have plans tonight."

The excitement on the Queen Bee's face only grew. "Who with?"

"Your mom," Emily said, not realising what Hanna had thought she meant by plans.

Wide eyed, Hanna spoke awkwardly, "Ok, ew. Not a nice idea planted in my head right now."

Emily's own eyes doubled in size, as did Spencer's. Aria just found it to be a hilarious 'Yo Momma' joke. "Oh. No. I...didn't…no way," Emily stuttered.

Hanna joined the shortest girl in her laughter. "Of course not, you goober. Just sounded that way."

The swimmer regained her lost breath and tried to ignore the girl's reaction to the possibility of her and Ashley being together. Laughter and 'ew' weren't exactly what she wished for, even if they were just a mild version of what the reality would be. Any attempt on her part to win Ashley's heart would only result in her looking ridiculous. And if by some divine miracle it didn't, them being together would cause complete and utter disgust.

"So, what do you and my lovely mother have planned?"

"Erm…" she took a second to gather herself. She had to see, unaffected or she would give her biggest secret away. "She wants to celebrate me being allowed back on the team."

Aria cooed, "Aw, that's so sweet of her. You've really made your way into the family, eh Em?"

"She really has," Hanna grinned. "Mom treats her like a second daughter." That one sentence almost made Emily throw up right there, as Spencer's thumb immediately tried to soothe her, grazing softly over her knee, trying to communicate her understanding. "So how are you celebrating? I swear, if she gives you alcohol I'm having a talk with her about favouritism," Hanna joked, oblivious to the tense mood between half of the group.

"No alcohol as far as I know, Han." Emily forced a weak smile. "Just gonna get a takeout and watch some movies."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had gone by without any substantial interaction between Emily and her friends. They shared very few classes and she had spent lunch training, partly because she should, the other part to avoid Hanna. Today had been harder than most days when it came to facing her crush's daughter.<p>

Anyway, Emily now sat in her last lesson of the day, one she shared with only Spencer, who sat one desk away with Lucas between them.

Neither really knew the boy but apparently Spencer wasn't ashamed to ask him a favour as, half way through the lesson, he handed Emily a folded piece of paper from the other athlete. For a young genius, the thought to text hadn't crossed her mind.

Emily unfolded the note and it simply read: _**You ok?**_

She quickly scribbled a half arsed reply and handed it over for Lucas to pass on.

_**I'm fine.**_

When the note landed on her desk again, she started feeling bad for using the cute nerd as their carrier pigeon, but when she looked up at him his face clearly showed how little he minded.

_**Bull. You've been walking around like a kicked puppy since this morning.**_

That statement annoyed her.

_**Then you already know what's up. Just drop it.**_

Spencer's reply took a little longer this time.

_**Sorry. I just want you to talk to me. I don't know if I'd say Hanna's an ass or that Hanna's right but at least we'd be talking about it.**_

Emily's mood wasn't good before but her best friend had just made her feel two inches tall without meaning to. She screwed up the paper and tossed it into her bag, continuing with her work.

Ten minutes passed before Spencer decided that it was ok to send another not. She didn't want to upset Emily anymore so she had waited until she thought that she could lighten the mood.

As the note landed beside her hand, Emily smiled slightly, knowing this was Spencer's peace offering.

_**So, dinner and a movie, eh? Should just come out with me. I'll offer something for afters ;P**_

Emily let out a laugh, causing some people to give her funny looks. Once the attention had shifted back to where it belonged, she replied.

_**Such a perv :P no thanks, Spence.**_

The response was immediate.

_**Oh you wish, Fields. I was offering ice cream. Clearly.**_

The tanned girl chuckled, quietly this time. They may have abandoned any thoughts of a romantic relationship but, as Emily knew all too well, Spencer couldn't help but act that way with girls. She was cocky and a flirt and overall, meant nothing by it. It was just one of her many quirks, one that Emily was shocked hadn't caused anyone to question her sexuality yet.

_**Clearly. You need a girlfriend. You're a pain when you're single.**_

_**No, I'm just a pain in general. But seriously, I know you're not gonna make an excuse to get out of tonight, but if something upsets you or you get any ideas, come over ok?**_

_**Ok.**_

_**I mean it, Em. Any time. I'm here to help you.**_

Emily smiled down at the note. She never could quite grasp why people cared so much for her.

_**Thanks, Spencer. I will. I promise.**_

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Please review. And I will really try to get the next chapter up sooner.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just gonna give up apologising for my absolute useless update speed. This story is still going even if it may not seem like it sometimes. Sorry guys (one last apology I guess)**

**Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, they really make my day. Just a short chapter here. It was part of a super long one but I don't have enough time to type it up now and I really want to post something.**

**Thanks for sticking with me so far and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ashley dropped her keys onto the kitchen table after entering the silent house. It was strange that the house was empty at this time of day, she had gotten used to either Hanna playing loud music as she and Emily got ready to go somewhere, or Emily quietly doing her own thing, usually homework at the kitchen table, whilst Hanna hung out with Caleb or Mona. It would take some adjusting to. Hanna was out more and more these days and now Emily's schedule was going to be as hectic as it had been before.<p>

It would definitely be weird to be the first one home at night, but tonight it had worked out in her favour. She'd had time to call at the video store after work and probably still had enough time to relax a little before the swimmer returned from training. Pouring herself a glass of wine after a stressful day's work, she went into the living room and slumped down on the couch, the bag of DVDs at her side.

She had picked up a lot of horror and action movies, exactly the kind of thing she and Emily loved, as well as one soppy, British film. Ashley was so glad she had managed to find it. It was Emily's favourite. She didn't care for it herself, something about two women pursuing a relationship even though one of them was married, even though their love was forbidden, struck a nerve. It irritated the redhead beyond belief that people could be so reckless when so much should be put before their feelings. But Emily loved it, so Ashley had been determined to get it. She had seen the teen watch it so many times during her stay in the Marin house, usually when something had upset her, and the story of love at first sight always seemed to put her in a better mood. It seemed to give her hope.

Ashley had given up believing in happy, loving relationships a long time ago, never mind exaggerated tales of true love. Her cynical mind much preferred films where people were hacked to pieces. But something about the way that Emily's smile reached her glazed-over eyes, watching Rachel and Luce find their place with one another, released a spark deep inside of the older woman's scarred, rational heart that she couldn't even begin to explain.

She just wanted to make her smile like that forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.<strong>

**Will definitely be another insanely short chapter up within a few days.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
